It is well known in the art to provide charging ports, such as cigarette lighters, on the front dashboard or front center console of a vehicle. With the frequent use of portable electronic devices, such as cell phones, these charging ports are more commonly used now than ever for charging portable electronic devices while in the automotive vehicle. These charging outlets have proved to be extremely beneficial to those in the driver seat and passenger seat while the users are in the vehicle. However, as electronic devices become more popular, the need for charging outlets in other areas of the vehicle becomes necessary. As such, there exists a need in the art to provide a power outlet in the rear seat of an automotive vehicle for users riding in the rear seat.